my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Learning Segments/Gallery
Dot to Dot File:DotToDotThomas1.png File:DotToDotThomas.png|Thomas File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward File:GordonInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:GordonInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Gordon File:DotToDotJames1.png File:DotToDotJames.png|James File:PercyInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:PercyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Percy File:DottoDotToby1.png File:DottoDotToby.png|Toby File:DotToDotEmily1.png File:DotToDotEmily.png|Emily File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy Guess the Engine File:LearningSegments50.png File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas File:LearningSegments51.png File:GuesstheEnginePercy1.png File:GuesstheEnginePercy.png|Percy File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment1.png File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James EmilyInteractiveLearningSegment1.png EmilyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Emily File:LearningSegments22.jpg|(Fullscreen version) File:GuesstheEngineEdward1.png File:GuesstheEngineEdward.png|Edward File:GuesstheEngineGordon1.png File:GuesstheEngineGordon.png|Gordon Which Whistle Suits Thomas File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas2.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas3.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas4.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas5.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas6.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas8.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas9.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas10.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas11.png Sounds File:CallingAllEngines!4.png File:Fish(Season8)1.png File:Fish(Season8)83.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches76.png File:Sounds1.png File:Sounds2.png File:Sounds3.png|Harold File:HisForHarold5.png File:Sounds4.png File:Sounds5.png File:Sounds6.png File:Sounds7.png File:Sounds8.png File:Sounds9.png|Thomas Steamies and Diesels Sounds File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds3.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds4.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds6.png File:MavisLearningSegment.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds1.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds5.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds7.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds8.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds9.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds10.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds2.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds11.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds12.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds14.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds13.png File:ThomasToTheRescue73.png File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png|Stock footage File:CallingAllEngines!210.png|Deleted Scene File:Trying1.png|Deleted Scene Being Blue File:BeingBlue1.png File:BeingBlue2.png|Thomas File:BeingBlue3.png File:BeingBlue4.png|James File:BeingBlue5.png File:BeingBlue6.png File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Bertie File:BeingBlue7.png File:BeingBlue8.png|Henry File:BeingBlue9.png File:BeingBlue10.png File:Brave1.png File:BeingBlue11.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Trevor File:BeingBlue12.png File:BeingBlue13.png File:BeingBlue14.png File:KnapfordInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:BeingBlue15.png File:BeingBlue16.png File:BeingBlue17.png File:BeingBlue18.png File:CallingAllEngines!193.png File:BeingBlue19.png File:BeingBlueExtendedScene2.png|Extended scene (Fun Times with Thomas) File:BeingBlueExtendedScene.png|Extended scene (Diesels and Steamers) How Does Emily Get to the Station? File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation1.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation2.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation3.png File:Busy1.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation5.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation6.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation7.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation8.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation9.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation10.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation11.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation12.png File:LearningSegments52.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation14.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation15.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation16.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation17.png File:CallingAllEngines!213.png File:Emily(Song)1.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation20.png File:CronkStation.png File:Navigation.png File:HowDoesEmilyGettotheStation23.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure53.png|Deleted scene Percy Pulls Out of the Station File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation1.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation2.png File:RedBranchLineCoachInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation4.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation5.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation6.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation7.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation8.png Toby is Surprised to see... File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...1.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...2.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...3.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...4.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...5.png File:Patience18.png File:Patience19.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...6.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...7.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...8.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...9.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...10.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...11.png File:CallingAllEngines!212.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...12.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...13.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...14.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...15.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...16.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...17.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...18.png File:TobyattheBridge.png File:TobyisSurprisedtoSee...19.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic23.png|Extended Scene File:Patience11.png|Deleted scene File:Patience12.png|Deleted scene Surprise Destination File:SurpriseDestinations1.png File:SurpriseDestinations2.png File:SurpriseDestinations7.png File:SurpriseDestinations3.png File:SurpriseDestinations8.png File:SurpriseDestinations4.png File:SurpriseDestinations9.png File:SurpriseDestinations5.png File:SurpriseDestinations6.png Thomas Trundles Out of the Station File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation1.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation2.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation3.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation4.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation5.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation6.png File:ThomasTrundlesOutoftheStation7.png Thomas and the Mast File:ThomasandtheMast1.png File:ThomasandtheMast2.png File:LearningSegments49.gif File:ThomasandtheMast3.png File:ThomasandtheMast4.png File:ThomasandtheMast5.png File:ThomasandtheMast6.png File:ThomasandtheMast7.png File:ThomasandtheMast8.png File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingThomas.gif|Wireframe renderings of the Learning Segment Being on Time File:SpicAndSpan14.png File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene.png File:Busy6.png File:BeingOnTime1.png File:BeingOnTime2.png File:BeingOnTime3.png File:BeingOnTime4.png File:BeingOnTime5.png File:BeingOnTime6.png File:DayandNight9.png File:BeingOnTime7.png File:BeingOnTime8.png File:BeingOnTime9.png File:BeingOnTime10.png File:BeingOnTime11.png File:BeingOnTime12.png Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek File:ThomasandPercyPlayHideandSeek1.png File:ThomasandPercyPlayHideandSeek2.png File:ThomasandPercyPlayHideandSeek3.png File:ThomasandPercyPlayHideandSeek4.png File:LearningSegments48.gif File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|Wireframe renderings of the learning segment Truck Trouble TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png TruckTrouble1.png TruckTrouble2.png TruckTrouble3.png TruckTrouble4.png|Thomas TruckTrouble5.png|Percy TruckTrouble6.png TruckTrouble7.png TruckTrouble8.png TruckTrouble9.png TruckTrouble10.png TruckTrouble11.png TruckTrouble12.png TruckTrouble13.png TruckTrouble14.png TruckTrouble15.png TruckTrouble16.png File:TruckTrouble20.png TruckTrouble17.png File:TruckTrouble21.png File:TruckTrouble18.png Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo1.png File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo2.png File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo3.png File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo4.png File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo5.png File:WhichWayShouldThomasandEmilyGo6.png Sharing File:Sharing1.png File:Sharing2.png File:Sharing3.png File:Sharing4.png File:Sharing5.png File:Sharing6.png File:Sharing7.png File:Sharing8.png File:Sharing9.png File:Sharing10.png File:Busy11.png File:Sharing11.png File:Sharing12.png File:Sharing13.png File:Sharing14.png File:Togetherness8.png File:Sharing15.png File:Sharing16.png File:Sharing17.png File:Sharing18.png File:Sharing19.png File:CallingAllEngines!18.png Sharing Trucks File:SharingTrucks1.PNG File:SharingTrucks2.PNG File:SharingTrucks3.PNG File:SharingTrucks4.PNG File:SharingTrucks5.PNG File:SharingTrucks6.PNG File:SharingTrucks7.PNG File:SharingTrucks8.PNG File:SharingTrucks9.PNG The Children Wait For Gordon File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon1.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon2.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon3.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon4.png|Bertie File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon5.png File:Busy8.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon6.png File:Busy9.png File:Busy17.png File:Busy15.png File:Busy20.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon7.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon8.png File:EngineRollcall3.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon9.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon10.png File:ThomasSavestheDay94.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon11.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon12.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon13.png File:EngineRollcall1.png File:Gordon'sFunnel.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon14.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon15.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon16.png File:Busy4.png What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter1.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter2.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter3.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter4.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter5.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter6.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter7.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter8.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter9.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter10.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter11.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter12.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter13.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter14.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter15.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter16.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter17.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter18.png File:WhatThomasNeedstodointheWinter19.png Helping One Another File:Strength1.png File:Strength2.png|James File:Strength3.png|Percy File:Strength4.png File:HelpingOneAnother1.png|Thomas and Harvey File:Strength5.png|Gordon HelpingOneAnother2.png HelpingOneAnother3.png|Edward File:HelpingOneAnother6.png File:HelpingOneAnother4.png File:HelpingOneAnother7.png File:HelpingOneAnother8.png|Bertie File:LearningSegments28.jpg File:Strength6.png File:Busy14.png File:Busy19.png File:HelpingOneAnother9.png|Percy, Gordon, James, Thomas & Henry File:HelpingOneAnother5.png|James and Thomas What Makes Percy Feel Better? File:Emily(Song)6.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter1.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter2.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter3.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter4.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter5.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter6.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter7.png File:PercyattheWashdown.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter8.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter9.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter10.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter11.png File:WhatMakesPercyFeelBetter12.png File:TooHotforThomas73.png Henry Huffs Out of the Station File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation1.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation2.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation3.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation4.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation5.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation6.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation7.png Getting There File:LearningSegments16.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and James File:LearningSegments17.jpg GettingThere1.png GettingThere2.png File:LearningSegments18.jpg|Toby and a coal truck GettingThere3.png GettingThere4.png File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James and an express carriage GettingThere5.png GettingThere6.png File:LearningSegments20.jpg|Thomas and a flatbed of bananas File:LearningSegments21.jpg Edward Helps Emily Up Gordon's Hill File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill1.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill2.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill3.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill4.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill5.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill6.png File:Togetherness12.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill7.png File:EdwardHelpsEmilyUpGordon'sHill8.png File:Pride3.png File:Pride4.png Painting James File:PaintingJames1.png File:PaintingJames2.png File:LearningSegments46.jpg File:PaintingJames4.png File:PaintingJames5.png File:LearningSegments47.gif File:PaintingJames7.png How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? File:CallingAllEngines!31.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard1.png File:ThomasandTobyLearningSegment.png File:Busy22.png File:LearningSegment56.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard2.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard3.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard4.png File:TobypassingtheCanal.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard5.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard6.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard7.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard8.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard9.png File:LearningSegment54.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard10.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard11.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard12.png Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different File:CallingAllEngines!512.png File:CallingAllEngines!513.png File:CallingAllEngines514!.png File:CallingAllEngines515!.png File:CallingAllEngines516!.png File:CallingAllEngines517!.png File:CallingAllEngines518!.png File:CallingAllEngines519!.png File:CallingAllEngines520!.png File:CallingAllEngines521!.png File:CallingAllEngines522!.png File:CallingAllEngines523!.png File:CallingAllEngines524!.png File:CallingAllEngines525!.png File:CallingAllEngines526!.png File:CallingAllEngines527!.png File:CallingAllEngines528!.png File:CallingAllEngines529!.png File:CallingAllEngines530!.png File:Trying4.png|Deleted scene Banana Tricks File:CallingAllEngines!353.png|Diesel CallingAllEngines!547.png CallingAllEngines!548.png CallingAllEngines!549.png CallingAllEngines!550.png CallingAllEngines!551.png CallingAllEngines!552.png CallingAllEngines!553.png CallingAllEngines!554.png CallingAllEngines!555.png CallingAllEngines!556.png CallingAllEngines!559.png CallingAllEngines!558.png Which Engine for Which Job? File:CallingAllEngines!99.png|Henry, Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!364.png CallingAllEngines!567.png CallingAllEngines!568.png File:CallingAllEngines!365.png File:CallingAllEngines!366.png File:CallingAllEngines!367.png File:CallingAllEngines!368.png CallingAllEngines!570.png CallingAllEngines!571.png File:CallingAllEngines!100.png File:CallingAllEngines!369.png File:CallingAllEngines!572.png File:CallingAllEngines!370.png File:CallingAllEngines!497.png File:CallingAllEngines!498.png File:CallingAllEngines!499.png File:CallingAllEngines!371.png File:CallingAllEngines!372.png CallingAllEngines!574.png CallingAllEngines!575.png Which Way Should Thomas Go? CallingAllEngines!581.png File:CallingAllEngines!376.png CallingAllEngines!582.png File:CallingAllEngines!377.png CallingAllEngines!584.png File:CallingAllEngines!378.png CallingAllEngines!586.png CallingAllEngines!588.png CallingAllEngines!589.png Thomas Looks for Mavis CallingAllEngines!404.png CallingAllEngines!405.png CallingAllEngines!406.png CallingAllEngines!613.png CallingAllEngines!616.png CallingAllEngines!617.png CallingAllEngines!618.png CallingAllEngines!407.png CallingAllEngines!621.png CallingAllEngines!408.png CallingAllEngines!624.png CallingAllEngines!409.png Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? CallingAllEngines!544.png File:CallingAllEngines!238.png File:CallingAllEngines!239.png File:CallingAllEngines!418.png File:CallingAllEngines!419.png File:CallingAllEngines!420.png File:CallingAllEngines!421.png File:CallingAllEngines!422.png File:CallingAllEngines!423.png CallingAllEngines!635.png CallingAllEngines!636.png File:CallingAllEngines!425.png File:CallingAllEngines!424.png File:CallingAllEngines!426.png File:CallingAllEngines!427.png File:CallingAllEngines!428.png File:CallingAllEngines!429.png File:CallingAllEngines!430.png File:CallingAllEngines!431.png File:CallingAllEngines!432.png File:CallingAllEngines!240.png File:CallingAllEngines!433.png File:CallingAllEngines!434.png File:CallingAllEngines!435.png File:CallingAllEngines!241.png File:CallingAllEngines!503.png CallingAllEngines!639.png File:CallingAllEngines!436.png File:CallingAllEngines!437.png CallingAllEngines!640.png CallingAllEngines!641.png CallingAllEngines!642.png File:CallingAllEngines!438.png CallingAllEngines!643.png File:CallingAllEngines!439.png File:CallingAllEngines!440.png File:CallingAllEngines!441.png CallingAllEngines!645.png CallingAllEngines!646.png Which Things are the Same? File:CallingAllEngines!477.png File:CallingAllEngines!478.png File:CallingAllEngines!479.png File:CallingAllEngines!480.png File:CallingAllEngines!481.png File:CallingAllEngines!482.png File:CallingAllEngines!483.png File:CallingAllEngines!484.png File:CallingAllEngines!485.png File:CallingAllEngines!486.png File:CallingAllEngines!505.png File:CallingAllEngines!315.png File:CallingAllEngines!487.png File:CallingAllEngines!488.png Who's Under the Coal Dust? File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust9.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust10.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust11.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust12.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust13.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust14.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust15.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust16.PNG|James File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust1.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust2.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust3.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust4.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust5.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust6.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust7.PNG File:Who'sUndertheCoalDust8.PNG|Emily Same Colour File:SameColour1.png File:SameColour2.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:SameColour3.png File:SameColour4.png File:SameColour5.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:SameColour7.png File:PercyattheWashdown.png File:SameColour6.png File:SameColour8.png File:ThomasGetsItRight15.png File:SameColour9.png File:SameColour10.png File:SameColour11.png File:SameColour12.png File:BeingBlue16.png File:SameColour13.png File:SameColour14.png File:JamesandBertieatLevelCrossing.png File:SameColour22.png File:Season8Opening8.png Thomas and the Shape Bridge File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge1.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge2.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge3.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge4.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge5.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge6.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge7.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge8.png Getting to the Washdown File:GettingtotheWashdown1.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown2.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown3.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown4.PNG|Mad James File:GettingtotheWashdown5.PNG|Mad Emily File:GettingtotheWashdown6.PNG|Diesel File:GettingtotheWashdown7.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown8.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown9.PNG File:GettingtotheWashdown10.PNG Emily Respects File:EmilyRespects1.png File:EmilyRespects2.png File:EmilyRespects3.png File:EmilyRespects4.png File:EmilyRespects5.png File:EmilyRespects6.png File:EmilyRespects7.png File:EmilyRespects8.png File:EmilyRespects9.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor1.png File:EmilyRespects11.png File:EmilyRespects12.png File:EmilyRespects13.png File:EmilyRespects14.png File:EmilyRespects15.png File:EmilyRespects16.png File:EmilyRespects19.png|(TV airing) File:EmilyRespects17.png File:EmilyRespects18.png Which Load for Which Party? File:WhichLoadforWhichParty1.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty2.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty3.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty4.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty5.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty6.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty7.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty8.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty9.png File:WhichLoadforWhichParty10.png Which Load to Which Station? File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation1.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation2.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation3.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation4.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation5.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation6.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation7.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation8.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation9.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation10.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation11.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation12.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation13.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation14.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation15.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation16.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation17.png File:WhichLoadtoWhichStation18.png What Route Should Thomas Take? File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake1.png|Thomas File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake2.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake3.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake4.png|Toby File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake5.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake6.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake7.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake8.png File:ChickensToSchool18.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake9.png|Gordon and Henry File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake10.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake11.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake12.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake13.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake14.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake15.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake16.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake17.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake18.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake19.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake20.png File:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake21.png Changing Sounds File:ChangingSounds4.png File:ChangingSounds5.png File:ChangingSounds1.png File:ChangingSounds6.png File:ChangingSounds7.png File:ChangingSounds8.png File:ChangingSounds9.png File:ChangingSounds10.png File:ChangingSounds11.png File:ChangingSounds12.png File:ChangingSounds13.png File:ChangingSounds14.png File:ChangingSounds2.png File:ChangingSounds15.png File:ChangingSounds16.png File:ChangingSounds17.png What's New at the Station? File:What'sNewattheStation2.PNG|The Station File:What'sNewattheStation1.PNG|Thomas at the Station File:What'sNewattheStation3.PNG File:What'sNewattheStation4.PNG File:What'sNewattheStation5.PNG|The Benches File:What'sNewattheStation6.PNG|The Posters File:What'sNewattheStation7.PNG|The Hanging Baskets Getting to Bluff's Cove File:GettingToBluff'sCove1.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove2.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove3.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove4.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove5.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove6.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove7.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove8.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove9.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove10.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove11.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove12.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove13.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove14.png Seeing in the Dark File:SeeingintheDark1.PNG File:SeeingintheDark2.PNG File:SeeingintheDark3.PNG File:SeeingintheDark4.PNG File:SeeingintheDark5.PNG File:SeeingintheDark6.PNG File:SeeingintheDark7.PNG File:SeeingintheDark8.PNG Percy in the Dark File:PercyintheDark1.png File:PercyintheDark2.png File:PercyintheDark3.png File:PercyintheDark4.png File:PercyintheDark5.png File:PercyintheDark6.png File:PercyintheDark7.png File:PercyintheDark8.png File:PercyintheDark9.png File:PercyintheDark10.png File:PercyintheDark11.png File:PercyintheDark12.png File:PercyintheDark13.png File:PercyintheDark14.png File:PercyintheDark15.png File:PercyintheDark16.png File:PercyintheDark18.png File:PercyintheDark19.png File:PercyintheDark20.png File:PercyintheDark21.png File:PercyintheDark22.png File:PercyintheDark23.png File:PercyintheDark24.png File:PercyintheDark25.png File:PercyintheDark26.png What is Thomas Thinking Of? File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf1.PNG File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf2.PNG File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf3.PNG File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf4.PNG File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf5.png File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf6.png File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf7.png File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf8.png Which Load for Which Route? File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute1.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute2.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute3.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute4.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute5.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute6.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute7.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute8.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute9.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute10.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute11.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute12.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute13.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute14.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute15.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute16.png File:WhichLoadForWhichRoute17.png What Makes Thomas Happy? File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor6.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy2.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy3.png File:CoastalCliffs.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy5.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy6.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy7.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy8.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy9.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:WhatMakesThomasHappy11.png Which Engine for Which Job? File:WhichEngineforWhichJob1.png|Gordon, Mavis and Percy File:WhichEngineforWhichJob2.png File:WhichEngineforWhichJob3.png File:WhichEngineforWhichJob4.png|Gordon with the Express Coach File:WhichEngineforWhichJob5.png File:WhichEngineforWhichJob6.png|Mavis with the Car of Slate File:WhichEngineforWhichJob7.png File:WhichEngineforWhichJob8.png|Percy with the Mail Car File:WhichEngineforWhichJob9.png Job Destinations File:JobDestanations1.png|Edward, Henry and Gordon File:JobDestanations2.png File:JobDestanations7.png File:JobDestanations3.png|Gordon with the Express Coach File:JobDestanations8.png File:JobDestanations4.png|Henry with the Freight File:JobDestanations9.png File:JobDestanations5.png|Edward with the Freight Car File:JobDestanations6.png Where Can Neville Find Salty? File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty1.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty2.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty3.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty4.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty5.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty6.png|Mavis File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty7.png File:LearningSegment36.png File:LearningSegment37.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty10.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty11.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty12.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty13.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty14.png|(Additional Scene) File:LearningSegment38.png File:LearningSegment39.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty18.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty19.png|Salty File:LearningSegment40.png Knowing What to do? File:KnowingWhatToDo1.png File:KnowingWhatToDo2.png File:KnowingWhatToDo3.png File:KnowingWhatToDo4.png File:KnowingWhatToDo5.png File:KnowingWhatToDo6.png File:KnowingWhatToDo7.png File:KnowingWhatToDo8.png File:KnowingWhatToDo9.png File:KnowingWhatToDo10.png File:KnowingWhatToDo11.png File:KnowingWhatToDo12.png File:KnowingWhatToDo13.png File:KnowingWhatToDo14.png File:DoingitRight1.png File:KnowingWhatToDo15.png Fixing the Engines File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines1.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines2.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines3.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines4.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines5.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines6.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines7.PNG File:What'sWrongwiththeEngines8.png File:FixingtheEngines9.png File:FixingtheEngines10.png File:FixingtheEngines11.png File:FixingtheEngines12.png File:FixingtheEngines13.png Being Kind File:BeingKind1.png File:Togetherness6.png File:Togetherness7.png File:BeingKind4.png File:Togetherness1.png File:Togetherness2.png File:Togetherness3.png File:Togetherness4.png File:Togetherness5.png File:BeingKind9.png File:BeingKind10.png File:JamesGoesTooFar6.png File:JamesGoesTooFar7.png File:BeingKind11.png File:Togetherness9.png File:Togetherness10.png What Can Cool Thomas Down? File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown1.png File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown2.png File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown3.png File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown4.png File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown5.png File:WhatCanCoolThomasDown6.png Cool Down Delivery File:LearningSegments3.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:CoolDownDelivery2.png File:CoolDownDelivery3.png File:CoolDownDelivery4.png File:LearningSegments4.png File:CoolDownDelivery5.png File:JamesGoesTooFar71.png File:JamesGoesTooFar72.png File:CoolDownDelivery6.png File:LearningSegments6.png|Thomas at Peel File:LearningSegments7.png File:LearningSegment1.png File:CoolDownDelivery9.png File:LearningSegments8.png File:CoolDownDelivery11.png File:CoolDownDelivery12.png File:LearningSegments9.png File:LearningSegment41.png File:CoolDownDelivery15.png Getting Up Gordon's Hill File:GettingUpGordon'sHill1.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill2.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill3.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill4.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill5.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill6.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill7.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill8.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill9.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill10.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill11.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill12.PNG File:GettingUpGordon'sHill13.PNG What does Toby see? File:LearningSegments1.png|Toby File:WhatDoesTobySee2.png File:WhatDoesTobySee3.png File:WhatDoesTobySee4.png File:WhatDoesTobySee5.png File:WhatDoesTobySee6.png File:WhatDoesTobySee7.png File:LearningSegments2.png|Toby and Harold File:WhatDoesTobySee9.png File:WhatDoesTobySee10.png What Goes Where? File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew12.png File:Togetherness11.png File:DayandNight8.png File:DayandNight12.png File:LearningSegment42.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:LearningSegments11.png File:LearningSegments12.png File:WhatGoesWhere2.png File:WhatGoesWhere4.png File:LearningSegments13.png File:WhatGoesWhere5.png File:LearningSegment43.png File:WhatGoesWhere6.png File:WhatGoesWhere7.png Who Respects Whom? File:TobyGordon&Edward2.png|Toby, Edward and Gordon File:WhoRespectsWhom2.png File:WhoRespectsWhom4.png File:WhoRespectsWhom3.png File:DayandNight4.png|Extended scene File:Pride1.png|Extended scene File:Pride2.png File:WhoRespectsWhom6.png File:WhoRespectsWhom7.png File:Pride6.png File:Pride7.png File:WhoRespectsWhom8.png File:WhoRespectsWhom9.png File:WhoRespectsWhom10.png File:WhoRespectsWhom11.png File:WhoRespectsWhom12.png File:TobyGordon&Edward.png Where is Henry's Coal? File:WhereisHenry'sCoal1.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal2.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal3.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal4.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal5.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal6.png File:LearningSegment53.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal7.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal8.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal9.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal10.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal11.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal12.png File:DoingitRight3.png File:DoingitRight4.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal13.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal14.png How Does Thomas Feel? File:HowDoesThomasFeel1.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel2.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel3.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel4.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel5.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel6.PNG File:HowDoesThomasFeel7.PNG How are Thomas and Percy Different? File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent1.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent2.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent3.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent4.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent5.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent6.png File:HowAreThomasandPercyDifferent7.png Who Can Take Them? File:WhoCanTakeThem1.png File:WhoCanTakeThem2.png File:WhoCanTakeThem3.png File:WhoCanTakeThem4.png File:WhoCanTakeThem5.png File:WhoCanTakeThem6.png File:WhoCanTakeThem7.png File:WhoCanTakeThem8.png File:WhoCanTakeThem9.png File:WhoCanTakeThem10.png File:WhoCanTakeThem11.png File:WhoCanTakeThem12.png File:WhoCanTakeThem13.png File:Navigation5.png File:WhoCanTakeThem14.png File:WhoCanTakeThem15.png File:WhoCanTakeThem16.png File:WhoCanTakeThem17.png File:WhoCanTakeThem18.png File:WhoCanTakeThem19.png File:WhoCanTakeThem20.png File:WhoCanTakeThem21.png File:WhoCanTakeThem22.png File:HisForHarold12.png File:WhoCanTakeThem23.png File:WhoCanTakeThem24.png File:HisForHarold14.png File:HisForHarold21.png File:HisForHarold11.png File:WhoCanTakeThem25.png File:WhoCanTakeThem26.png File:WhoCanTakeThem27.png What's Found Where? File:What'sFoundWhere1.png File:What'sFoundWhere2.png File:What'sFoundWhere3.png File:What'sFoundWhere4.png File:What'sFoundWhere5.png File:What'sFoundWhere6.png File:What'sFoundWhere7.png File:What'sFoundWhere8.png File:What'sFoundWhere9.png File:What'sFoundWhere10.png File:What'sFoundWhere11.png New Parts for James File:NewPartsforJames1.png File:NewPartsforJames2.png File:NewPartsforJames3.png File:NewPartsforJames4.png File:NewPartsforJames5.png File:NewPartsforJames6.png File:NewPartsforJames7.png Who Will Percy See? File:WhoWillPercySee1.png File:WhoWillPercySee2.png File:WhoWillPercySee3.png File:WhoWillPercySee4.png File:WhoWillPercySee5.png File:WhoWillPercySee6.png File:WhoWillPercySee7.png File:WhoWillPercySee8.png File:WhoWillPercySee9.png Help From Your Friends File:HelpFromYourFriends1.png File:HelpFromYourFriends2.png File:HelpFromYourFriends3.png|Emily File:HelpFromYourFriends4.png File:HappyorSad1.png File:HappyorSad3.png|Edward File:HappyorSad4.png File:HelpFromYourFriends5.png File:LearningSegment55.png File:HelpFromYourFriends6.png|The Troublesome Trucks File:HelpFromYourFriends7.png File:BillandBenLearningSegment.png|Bill and Ben File:DoingitRight5.png|Mavis File:DoingitRight6.png File:HelpFromYourFriends8.png|Thomas File:HelpFromYourFriends9.png File:HelpFromYourFriends10.png File:HelpFromYourFriends11.png File:Arthur2.png|Arthur File:HelpFromYourFriends12.png File:HelpFromYourFriends13.png File:HelpFromYourFriends14.png Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole1.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole2.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole3.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole4.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole5.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole6.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole7.PNG File:WhoShouldTaketheTelegraphPole8.PNG Which Outfit for Which Occasion? File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion1.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion2.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion3.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion20.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion4.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion5.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion6.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion7.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion8.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion9.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion10.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion11.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion12.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion13.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion14.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion15.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion16.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion17.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion18.png File:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion19.png Toby's New Shed Toby'sNewShed1.PNG Toby'sNewShed2.PNG Toby'sNewShed10.PNG Toby'sNewShed3.PNG Toby'sNewShed4.PNG Toby'sNewShed11.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed5.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed12.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed6.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed7.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed8.PNG File:Toby'sNewShed9.PNG Percy's Story File:Percy'sStory1.png File:Percy'sStory2.png|Percy File:Percy'sStory3.png File:Percy'sStory4.png File:Percy'sStory5.png|Thomas File:Percy'sStory6.png File:Percy'sStory7.png|Mavis, Toby and Gordon File:Percy'sStory8.png|Gordon File:Percy'sStory9.png File:Percy'sStory10.png File:Percy'sStory11.png File:Percy'sStory12.png File:Percy'sStory13.png|Bertie File:Percy'sStory14.png File:Percy'sStory15.png File:Percy'sStory16.png File:Percy'sStory17.png File:Percy'sStory18.png File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauling the Chinese Dragon File:Percy'sStory19.png File:Percy'sStory20.png File:Percy'sStory21.png|Henry, Toby, Mavis and Percy File:Percy'sStory22.png Mavis as a Steam Engine File:MavisasaSteamEngine1.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine2.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine3.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine4.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine5.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine6.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine7.png File:MavisasaSteamEngine8.png File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png Which Friends is in Which Shed? File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed1.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed2.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed3.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed4.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed6.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed7.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed8.PNG File:WhichFriendsisinWhichShed9.PNG Which Track for Henry? File:WhichTrackforHenry1.png File:WhichTrackforHenry2.png File:WhichTrackforHenry3.png File:WhichTrackforHenry4.png File:WhichTrackforHenry5.png File:WhichTrackforHenry6.png File:WhichTrackforHenry7.png File:WhichTrackforHenry8.png Old Route New Route File:OldRouteNewRoute1.png File:OldRouteNewRoute2.png File:OldRouteNewRoute3.png File:OldRouteNewRoute4.png File:OldRouteNewRoute5.png File:OldRouteNewRoute6.png File:OldRouteNewRoute7.png File:OldRouteNewRoute8.png File:OldRouteNewRoute9.png File:OldRouteNewRoute10.png File:OldRouteNewRoute11.png File:OldRouteNewRoute12.png File:OldRouteNewRoute13.png File:OldRouteNewRoute17.png File:OldRouteNewRoute18.png File:OldRouteNewRoute19.png Over the Bridge File:OvertheBridge1.png File:OvertheBridge2.png File:OvertheBridge3.png File:OvertheBridge4.png File:OvertheBridge5.png File:OvertheBridge6.png File:OvertheBridge7.png File:OvertheBridge8.png Right Sized Engine for the Job File:RockyLearningSegment.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob1.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob2.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob3.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob4.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob5.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob6.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob7.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob8.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob9.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob10.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob11.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob12.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob13.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob14.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob15.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob16.png File:Strength7.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob17.png Emily Huffs Out of the Station File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation1.png File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation2.png File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation3.png File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation4.png File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation5.png File:EmilyHuffsOutoftheStation6.png Which Engine Should go to Which Building? File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding1.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding2.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding3.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding4.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding5.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding6.png File:WhichEngineShouldgotoWhichBuilding7.png Toby's Favourite Place File:Toby'sFavouritePlace1.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace2.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace3.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace4.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff9.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew1.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew2.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace5.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace6.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace7.png File:FavouritePlace3.png File:FavouritePlace4.png File:Sodor'sSpecialPlacesMcCollFarm1.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace8.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace9.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace10.png File:FavouritePlace5.png|Deleted scene Emily's Favourite Place File:Emily'sFavoritePlace1.PNG File:Emily'sFavoritePlace2.PNG File:Emily'sFavoritePlace3.PNG File:Emily'sFavoritePlace4.PNG File:Emily'sFavoritePlace5.PNG File:Emily'sFavoritePlace6.PNG Diesels and Steamers File:DieselsandSteamers1.png File:DieselsandSteamers2.png File:DennisandJamesinlearningsegment.png File:DieselsandSteamers3.png File:DieselsandSteamers4.png File:DieselsandSteamers5.png File:DieselsandSteamers6.png File:DieselsandSteamers7.png File:DieselsandSteamers8.png File:DieselsandSteamers9.png File:DieselsandSteamers10.png File:DieselsandSteamers11.png File:DieselsandSteamers12.png File:DieselsandSteamers13.png File:DieselsandSteamers14.png File:BeingBlueExtendedScene.png File:MavisLearningSegment.png File:DieselsandSteamers15.png File:DieselsandSteamers16.png File:DoingitRight2.png What is Henry Thinking Of? File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf1.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf2.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf3.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf4.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf5.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf6.png File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf7.png What Did Harold See? File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold File:WhatDidHaroldSee1.PNG File:WhatDidHaroldSee2.PNG File:WhatDidHaroldSee3.PNG|Harold and Jeremy File:WhatDidHaroldSee4.PNG File:WhatDidHaroldSee5.PNG|James File:WhatDidHaroldSee6.PNG|James and Harold File:WhatDidHaroldSee7.PNG Which Load for Rosie? File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew10.png File:WhichLoadforRosie5.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichLoadforRosie6.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png File:WhichLoadforRosie7.png File:WhichLoadforRosie8.png File:WhichLoadforRosie9.png File:WhichLoadforRosie10.png File:WhichLoadforRosie11.png File:WhichLoadforRosie12.png File:BalloonFactoryPromo.png WhichLoadforRosie3.png WhichLoadforRosie4.png Merchandise File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster Clever Percy File:Clever Percy1.PNG File:Clever Percy2.PNG File:Clever Percy3.PNG File:Clever Percy4.PNG File:Clever Percy5.PNG File:Clever Percy6.PNG File:Clever Percy7.PNG File:Clever Percy8.PNG File:Clever Percy9.PNG File:Clever Percy10.PNG File:Clever Percy11.PNG File:Clever Percy12.PNG File:Clever Percy13.PNG File:Clever Percy14.PNG File:Clever Percy15.PNG File:Clever Percy16.PNG File:Clever Percy17.PNG File:Clever Percy18.PNG File:Clever Percy19.PNG Up and Down the Hill File:UpandDowntheHill1.png File:UpandDowntheHill2.png File:UpandDowntheHill3.png File:UpandDowntheHill4.png File:UpandDowntheHill5.png File:UpandDowntheHill6.png File:UpandDowntheHill7.png File:UpandDowntheHill8.png File:UpandDowntheHill9.png File:UpandDowntheHill10.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew13.png File:UpandDowntheHill11.png File:UpandDowntheHill12.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew5.png File:UpandDowntheHill13.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew4.png|Extended scene Percy's Treasure File:HiddenTreasure1.PNG|Percy File:HiddenTreasure2.PNG|The Map File:HiddenTreasure3.PNG File:HiddenTreasure4.PNG File:HiddenTreasure5.PNG File:HiddenTreasure6.PNG File:HiddenTreasure7.PNG File:HiddenTreasure8.PNG|Percy with the Treasure Chest Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork1.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork2.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork3.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork4.png File:OldRouteNewRoute18.png|Stock footage File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork5.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork6.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork7.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork8.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork9.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork10.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork11.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork12.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork13.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork14.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork15.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork16.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork17.png Happy or Sad? File:Happy or Sad1.PNG File:Happy or Sad2.PNG File:Happy or Sad3.PNG|Percy File:Happy or Sad4.PNG File:Happy or Sad5.PNG File:Happy or Sad6.PNG|Gordon File:Happy or Sad7.PNG File:Happy or Sad8.PNG File:Happy or Sad9.PNG|Sad James File:Happy or Sad10.PNG|Percy, Gordon and James File:Happy or Sad11.PNG|James Getting Clean File:Happy or Sad12.PNG|Happy James Being Repainted File:BeingRepainted1.PNG File:BeingRepainted2.PNG File:BeingRepainted3.PNG File:BeingRepainted9.png File:BeingRepainted4.PNG File:BeingRepainted5.PNG File:BeingRepainted6.PNG File:BeingRepainted7.PNG File:BeingRepainted8.PNG File:BeingRepainted10.png Pulling Coaches File:PullingCoaches1.PNG File:PullingCoaches2.PNG File:PullingCoaches3.PNG File:PullingCoaches4.PNG File:PullingCoaches5.PNG File:PullingCoaches6.PNG File:PullingCoaches7.PNG File:PullingCoaches8.PNG File:PullingCoaches9.PNG File:PullingCoaches10.PNG File:PullingCoaches11.PNG File:PullingCoaches12.PNG File:PullingCoaches13.png File:PullingCoaches14.png File:PullingCoaches15.png File:PullingCoaches16.png File:PullingCoaches17.png File:PullingCoaches18.png Who's Going Where File:Who'sGoingWhere1.png File:Who'sGoingWhere2.png File:Who'sGoingWhere3.png File:Who'sGoingWhere4.png File:Who'sGoingWhere5.png File:Who'sGoingWhere6.png File:Who'sGoingWhere7.png File:Who'sGoingWhere8.png File:Who'sGoingWhere9.png File:Who'sGoingWhere10.png File:Who'sGoingWhere11.png File:Who'sGoingWhere12.png File:Who'sGoingWhere13.png File:Who'sGoingWhere14.png File:Who'sGoingWhere15.png File:Who'sGoingWhere16.png File:Who'sGoingWhere17.png Spot the Difference File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference1.png File:StanleyLearningSegment.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference3.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference4.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference5.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference6.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference7.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference8.png File:TheGreatDiscovery-SpottheDifference9.png Tough Trucks File:TheGreatDiscovery11.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery12.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery13.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery14.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery16.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery15.PNG Thomas' Puzzle Parts File:TheGreatDiscovery1.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery4.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery3.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery2.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery5.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery6.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery8.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery9.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery10.PNG Computer File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png Category:Galleries